First Date
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: "Kita akan melakukannya jika kau siap."Ichigo dan Grimmjow nge-date  pertama kalinya! Mereka berdua memutuskan akan pergi ke berbagai tempat yang mendebarkan. Bagaimana kisah mereka berdua? Akan kah semua akan berjalan dengan mulus? GrimmIchi.lemon. RnR?


Sinar matahari masuk di antara sela tirai yang ada di sebuah rumah sederhana pada kota Karakura. Seorang pemuda berambut orange menggeliat tidak nyaman karena sinar matahari pagi begitu terang mengenai matanya yang masih terpejam. Keadaan yang begitu dingin membuatnya malas untuk bangun. Pemuda berambut orange itu menggapai-nggapai jam wakeer yang letaknya di meja kecil tidak jauh dari kasurnya. Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terisi sepenuhnya itu, si pemuda menatap jam wakeernya enggan. Jam 9.00 A.M. Mata pemuda itu kontan terbelalak .

"SIAL! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

**~First Date~**

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Romance, Humor, Drama.

**Pairing:** GrimIchi

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: "Kita akan melakukannya jika kau siap."Ichigo dan Grimmjow nge-date untuk pertama kalinya! Mereka berdua memutuskan akan pergi ke berbagai tempat yang mendebarkan. Bagaimana kah kisah mereka berdua? Akan kah semua akan berjalan dengan mulus?

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur **OOC**, **YAOI,** **Typo(s)** dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci **yaoi** ataupun **LEMON**, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame saia.

_So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~o0o~(/o_o)/

Hari masih pagi, tetapi rumah keluarga Kurosaki sudah terdengar gaduh, siapa lagi jika bukan karena Ichigo yang sedari tadi sibuk berlarian kesana-kemari dan sibuk berteriak kepada anggota keluarganya seperti, "_Oka-san_! Di mana kaus milikku yang baru ku beli kemarin?" atau "Karin kau meminjam jam tangan dan topi _sporty_-ku, ya?". Alhasil, kediaman Kurosaki pun ramai karena suara yang bersahut-sahutan.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki tergesa-gesa dari arah kamar pemuda _orange_ itu. Ichigo berlari menuruni tangga, membuat suara gaduh kembali memenuhi rumahnya. Masaki Kurosaki- ibu Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku anaknya ini sedari tadi. Pemuda _orange _itu berjalan ke ruang makan dan memakan sarapannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" Tanya Masaki yang melihat anak sulungnya begitu 'brutal' saat memakan sarapannya. Karena terlalu sibuk memakan sarapan , Ichigo belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Aku ada janji, _oka-san_." Jawab Ichigo singkat, setelah itu dia kembali memakan sarapannya yang masih tersisa sedikit dan meminum _orange juice_-nya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai dengan ritual sarapannya, Ichigo segera berpamitan kepada orangtuanya dan berlari ke luar rumah. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju halte bus yang jaraknya lumayan jauh bila di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Sesampainya di sana, sudah menunggu pemuda berambut dan bermata _ocean blue_ sedang duduk menunggu dengan wajah sebal, sambil sesekali mengutak-atik blackberry di tangannya. Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat pemuda biru muda itu masih menunggunya dengan sabar di halte bus. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam dengan grafity tidak beraturan dan jaket berwarna biru dongker, yang membuatnya tampak keren.

"Hah…. Hah… haahh…." Ichigo benar benar kehabisan nafas gara-gara berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. "Sudah lama menunggu, Grimmjow?" lanjut Ichigo setelah nafasnya sudah cukup teratur. Pemuda yang diajak bicara itu hanya menoleh sebentar menatap Ichigo, kemudian kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kau kira ini jam berapa? Beberapa menit lagi bus-nya datang." Ucap pemuda biru muda itu kesal, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Sedangkan Ichigo membalasnya dengan cengiran _innocent_. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjemputmu dengan mobilku, sih? Merepotkan saja." Lanjut Grimmjow sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Ichigo sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah polah Grimmjow yang mulai merajuk."Aku ini ingin jalan dengan pemuda biasa yang bernama Grimmjow, bukan dengan 'tuan muda' dari keluarga kaya 'Jeagerjaques-_sama_'."jawab Ichigo jujur. "Lagi pula aku ingin membuktikan pada semua orang, bila aku menjadi kekasihmu bukan karena hartamu dan nama 'Jeagerjaques' yang terpandang. Tapi karena kau adalah Grimmjow." Lanjutnya. Pemuda _orange_ itu menatap mata biru muda di sebelahnya dengan tatapan serius. Grimmjow yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum juga dan menggandeng tangan Ichigo erat.

Tak lama setelah itu, munculah bus yang sedari tadi ditunggu. Ichigo menarik tangan Grimmjow menuju ke dalam bus itu. sepertinya pemuda biru muda ini masih merasa canggung dengan yang namanya fasilitas umum. Mengingat dia yang memang seorang tuan muda kaya raya, jelas tidak pernah menaiki transportasi kalangan rakyat biasa itu.

Setelah masuk kedalam bus, Ichigo dan Grimmjow duduk di kursi yang berada di deret agak belakang. Untunglah keadaan bus saat itu masih cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang remaja yang duduk di depan dan seorang bapak-bapak yang duduk di belakang sambil membaca Koran. Jika saja keadaan bus saat itu ramai, pemuda _orange_ itu yakin Grimmjow pasti menggerutu di tengah perjalanan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Grimmjow sibuk menikmati pemandangan jalan yang disuguhkan oleh jendela bus. Mata biru muda itu menyiratkan rasa tertarik dengan keadaan di dalam transportasi umum yang dinaikinya. Ichigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum menahan tawa, karena saat ini Grimmjow terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak keluar rumah oleh orangtuanya.

"Puas meledekku?" ucap Grimmjow, dia menatap Ichigo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan wajah ingin tertawa. Pemuda _orange_ itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya ini kesal lagi.

"_Yeah_, sedikit." Grimmjow mendengus, mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo, dan kembali menatap jalan. "Hei, jangan ngambek, dong!" lanjut Ichigo sambil mengoyak lengan Grimmjow. Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut biru muda itu kembali menatap Ichigo, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua, dan melumat bibir Ichigo lembut dengan sedikit jilatan yang tidak menuntut. Dilumatnya bibir kemerahan Ichigo dengan tempo yang lambat dan menggoda, pemuda berambut orange itu tentu saja membalasnya dengan senang hati. Ciuman singkat yang terasa begitu manis. Beberapa menit kemudian Grimmjow melepaskan ciumannya, membuat benang tipis saliva di antara kedua bibir itu.

"Kau beruntung, karena ini kencan pertama kita. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan besok!" ucap Grimmjow dengan seringaian licik, setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ichigo yang mendengar itu wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"Ma-maksudmu itu.. jangan-jangan…"

"_Making love_." Ucap Grimmjow dengan berbisik di telinga pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. sedangkan Ichigo hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa. Grimmjow tertawa jahil melihat reaksi pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ta-tapi hari ini aku masih bisa pulang ke rumah 'kan? Kau tau maksudku." Balas Ichigo dengan wajah yang masih gugup.

"Tergantung sikapmu hari ini." Jawab Grimmjow dengan nada yang di buat sadis. Ichigo yang mendengar jawaban dari pemuda bermata biru muda itu membuatnya kembali menelan ludah secara paksa.

"Hahahaha!" Grimmjow tertawa melihat sikap Ichigo yan jadi diam mendengar perkataannya tadi. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kita akan melakukannya di saat kau siap." Lanjut Grimmjow, tangannya yang besar mengacak-acak rambut _orange_ Ichigo, memberi isyarat bahwa yang dikatakannya tadi serius. Ichigo menghela nafas lega mendengar yang diucapkan kekasihnya tadi.

Bukannya tidak mau _making love_ dengan Grimmjow, hanya saja… Ichigo masih belum siap, mengingat mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa minggu lalu. Terlalu cepat untuk mereka ke tahap 'itu' saat ini. Ichigo merasa beruntung mendapatkan kekasih yang pengertian seperti Grimmjow. Yah, walaupun pemuda biru muda itu orangnya kasar, egois dan suka melanggar aturan. Setidaknya Grimmjow masih mau mengerti apa yang dikehendaki Ichigo.

"Ngomong-ngomong… sekarang kita pergi ke mana?" Tanya Grimmjow bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Jika Ichigo merencanakan kencan ini secara sepihak tanpa member tahu Grimmjow terlebih dahulu. Kata pemuda berambut orange itu, sih 'sebagai kejutan'.

"Hm… sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu, kok!" jawab Ichigo dengan senyum yang dibuat misterius. Grimmjow yang mendengarnya jadi mendengus kesal dan kembali menatap jendela bus dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ichigo yang melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang mudah sekali merajuk itu hanya tersenyum kecil. 'Yah, semoga kau menyukai tempat yang ku pilih.' Batin Ichigo dalam hati dengan harap-harap cemas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak lama kemudian, mereka turun di sebuah halte bus dan kemudian berjalan sebentar menuju tempat tujuan yang letaknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi mereka turun tadi. Mereka harus berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit menuju tempat yang dimaksud Ichigo.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka melewati kawasan pertokoan kecil dan banyak pedagang kaki lima di sana. Ichigo menggandeng erat kekasihnya yang berambut biru muda itu agar tak terpisah di tengah keramaian orang, sesekali mereka berhenti di sebuah toko hanya untuk sekedar membeli minum atau melihat-lihat _souvenir_ yang disediakan. Tak heran jika banyak _souvenir_ yang dijajakan, mengingat mereka kini berada di kawasan wisata.

Tak mau menghabiskan uangnya sebelum memasuki tempat tujuan, Ichigo menarik lengan Grimmjow dengan agak tergesa-gesa agar lebih cepat mencapai tempat tujuan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di tempat yang telah menjadi tujuan mereka sedari tadi. Sebuah taman hiburan yang begitu luas! Bahkan, rasanya tidak cukup seharian untuk mencoba semua permainan di sana! Ya, mereka kini berada di Tokyo Disney Sea. Sebuah taman bermain berupa Disney Land yang luasnya 712.246 meter persegi! Sungguh taman bermain yang begitu luas, dilengkapi dengan berbagai permainan, _resort_, dan tentunya toko _souvenir_ yang menjual berbagai _figure_ tokoh ciptaan Walt Disney.

Ichigo tersenyum lebut dan menatap Grimmjow yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu mulai mengenggam tangan pemuda bermata biru muda itu. "Ayo…" ucap Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Grimmjow.

Mereka pertama-tama memasuki bagian yang bernama 'Mediteran Harbour' dengan nuansa pelabuhan di kota kuno Italia. Pada area ini terdapat berbagai pemandangan indah ala Vennesia dan bangunan-bangunan bergaya eropa classic, karena area ini adalah taman pembuka, mereka berdua disuguhkan oleh banyak pemandangan menarik. Alhasil mereka hanya berjalan-jalan dan berfoto santai di setiap monument penting di sana seperti 'DisneySea Aqua Sphere' yaitu air mancur besar dengan patung bola dunia di tengahnya.

Puas berjalan-jalan ringan di area pembuka, mereka pergi ke area kedua, yaitu 'Mysterious Islad'. Di sana terdapat _replica_ raksasa dari gunung berapi. Tentu saja dengan _eye chatching_ yang begitu memukau. Pada area ini, Ichigo dan Grimmjow menaiki wahana yang bernama 'Journey to The Ceter of The Earth' sebuah _roller coaster_ berkecepatan tiggi yang akan membuat kita menikmati perjalanan menuju pusat bumi yang begitu mencekam.

Saat Ichigo dan Grimmjow menaiki wahana ini, mereka tidak menjerit-jerit seperti para pengunjung lainnya. Tentu saja! Mereka berdua adalah pemuda yang pemberani! Yah, meskipun Ichigo sedikit berjengit ngeri saat _roller coaster_ yang mereka naiki bertambah kecepatannya. Setelah puas dengan permainan pembuka yang menegangkan dari perjalanan mereka, Ichigo dan Grimmjow menaiki wahana yang masih berada di area itu, bernama '20.000 Leagues Under the Sea' permainan kali ini akan membawa mereka menuju petualangan bawah laut yang indah. Sungguh perjalanan yang menyenangkan!

Selesai dengan permainan mereka di area ini, Ichigo dan Grimmjow pergi menuju area yang bernama 'Mermaid Lagoon'. Di area ini, mereka menikmati pertunjukan yang lebih tenang dan menghibur, seperti, The Whirlpool. Sebuah pertunjukan _musical_ The Little Mermaid.

Merasa bosan dengan hiburan yang begitu tenang dan tidak menantang, mereka kini pergi ke area selanjutnya yang bernama 'Arabian Coast.' Area yang bertemakan Aladin ini sungguh memukau, dengan arsitektur _Arabian Building_ di setiap tempatnya. Ichigo dan Grimmjow menikmati wahana 'Shibad's Storybook Voyage'. Sebuah petualangan menyusuri sungai dengan perahu kayu. Ichigo berdecak kagum saat melihat beragai tempat dan gua yang mereka lewati menggunakan perahu.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Mereka berdua sama-sama lelah mengitari area permainan yang rasanya tidak ada habisnya ini. Padahal mereka baru menamatkan beberapa area permainan. Merasa lapar karena sudah waktunya jam makan siang, mereka berdua mampir pada kawasan kuliner yang menyedikan masakan timur dan masakan Jepang.

Kedua orang itu mencari tempat duduk untuk berdua, lumayan sulit juga mencari meja yang masih kosong di sana, mengingat saat ini Disney Land sedang dipenuhi pengunjung. Setelah menemukan meja yang masih kosong, mereka mengistirahatkan kaki yang sudah merasa sangat capek itu.

"Grimmjow, aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Ucap Ichigo sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Pemuda biru muda itu member respon anggukan kecil. Ichigo yang sudah mendapatkan '_naturaly calling_' tentu saja cepat-cepat ngacir dari sana dan menuju toilet yang letaknya agak jauh. Grimmjow yang cepat sekali merasa bosan setelah ditinggal oleh Ichigo, kembali mengutak-atik BlackBarry Onyxnya. Yah, sekedar nge-_tweet_ di twitter atau _up date_ status di facebook.

"Lho? Kau Grimmjow Jeagerjagues 'kan?" Ucap orang itu sambil menepuk pundak Grimmjow dari belakang. Merasa namanya disebut, pemuda beramut biru muda itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Didapatinya seorang gadis bertubuh cukup menggiurkan di belakangnya, dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan mata berwarna _green sea_.

"Nell?" ujar Grimmjow sedikit kaget.

"Ya, kita ketemu lagi Grimmjow." Balas wanita itu sambil sedikit tersenyum basa-basi. Gadis ini cantik ini adalah Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, seorang model majalah remaja yang sangat terkenal dan terlebih lagi Nell adalah mantan pacar Grimmjow. "Sedang kencan?" lanjut Nell dengan nada agak penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Grimmjow datar dan nyaris tidak peduli, gadis berambut hijau itu berdecak kesal.

"Hei! Kenapa sikapmu dingin begitu, sih?" hardik Nell dengan wajah masam. Grimmjow mendengus kesal mendengar ocehan dari mantan pacarnya itu.

Ichigo yang sudah kembali dari toilet melihat Grimmjow mengobrol dengan Nell. Pemuda berambut orange itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kedua orang itu dari kejauhan. Ichigo sudah tahu bila Grimmjow dan Nell sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, pemuda berambut orange awut-awutan itu tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali. Lalu, mengapa Ichigo tidak menghampiri keduanya? Karena, Ichigo merasa akan mengganggu percakapan Grimmjow dan Nell. Wanita beramut hijau itu adalah orang yang baik dan cukup ramah, pasti dia akan merasa sungkan dan langsung pergi jika melihat Ichigo mucul. Alhasil, kini Ichigo tidak segera mendekat ke arah Grimmjow dan Nell.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau nge-_date_ ke taman hiburan seperti ini. Biasanya kau akan lebih memilih ke café yang tenang atau klub malam 'kan?" ujar Nell heran. Mengingat kebiasaan lama Grimmjow yang suka _clubbing_ sampai pagi. Grimmjow terkekeh pelan mengingat kebiasaannya yang buruk itu kini sudah hilang karena bersama Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum dari kejauhan mendengar percakapan Nell dengan kekasihnya.

"Ichigo yang mengajakku kemari." Jawab Grimmjow singkat. Nell manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Menyesuaikan dengan Ichigo, ya?" Tanya Nell dengan wajah menyelidik. Gadis ini mengerti jika Grimmjow kini bersikap pengertian pada Ichigo, dengan menuruti saja keinginan pemuda berambut orange itu.

"Yah, memang." Balas Grimmjow. Ya, pemuda bermata biru muda itu bersikap pengertian, mengingat tempat ramai seperti taman hiburan ini bukanlah tempat _favorite_nya. Dia tahu jika ini adalah pengalaman Ichigo berkencan, karena itu Grimmjow berusaha membuat Ichigo juga menikmati kencannya.

Pemuda berambut orange itu merasa sakit ketika mendengar percakapan Nell dan Grimmjow. 'Berarti sedari tadi hanya aku yang menikmati kencan ini? Dan Grimmjow merasa terpaksa. Betapa egoisnya aku!' batin Ichigo. Sedih rasanya mengetahui hal ini. Melihat Nell yang sudah pergi menjauh, Ichigo berjalan dengan gontai menuju meja tempat Grimmjow sudah menunggunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ichigo?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan nada cemas, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan cuek. Ichigo kini terlihat begitu lesu dan agak pucat.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja Grimmy." Grimmjow sedikit kesal mendengar namanya agak diubah oleh pemuda orange itu, tapi Grimmjow tidak perotes.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan siang dengan keheningan yang terasa begitu asing, Ichigo sedikit depresi tadi dan Grimmjow tidak mau membuat _mood_ Ichigo semakin buruk dengan kata-katanya yang berkesan dingin dan mengejek. Ichigo yang salah tangkap dengan maksud pemuda biru muda itu, mengira jika Grimmjow mendiamkan dirinya karena kesal dan tidak menikmati kencan ini. Jadi pemuda orange itu malah semakin buruk _mood_nya.

Setelah puas mengisi perut degan carviar dan nikujaga (makanan khas timur), keduanya kembali berjalan-jalan ke area 'Lost River Delta'. Mereka kembali menikmati wahana-wahana di sana, seperti menonton film Disney 3 dimensi dan wahana yang bernama 'Jones Adventure: Temple of Cristal Skul', yaitu _roller coaster_ dengan kecepatan tinggi dan putaran 180 derajat. Grimmjow yang merasa Sikap Ichigo semakin pendiam, membuat pemuda biru muda bingung menghadapinya.

Walaupun begitu, mereka kembali melakukan kencan mereka dangan usaha bersikap seperti biasanya-untuk Ichigo- dan bersikap lebih lembut-untuk Grimmjow-. Keduanya kini berjalan mengunjungi area terakhir, yaitu 'American Waterfront.'

Pada area ini, Ichigo dan Grimmjow disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Amerika pada abad ke 20. Area ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu Old Cape God dan New York Harbour. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menuju Old Cape God terlebih dahulu, area di sana didominasi oleh kapal pesiar raksasa SS Columbia, yang digunakan sebagai tempat show dan berbagai _event_ lainnya. Puas berputar-putar di kapal, mereka mengubah halauan menuju 'Tower of Teror', wahana jatuh bebas dengan alur yang sangat menarik.

Ichigo terlihat mulai kembali menikmati kencan mereka, membuat Grimmjow menghela nafas lega dengan sikap kekasihya yang mulai kembali seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya, tanpa disadari oleh Grimmjow, pemuda orangeitu sudah menetapkan dalam hati akan meluruskan keraguannya pada Grimmjow. Ya! Tentu saja pemuda bermata biru muda itu akan kaget dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Ichigo nanti!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore, matahari juga sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Ichigo memutuskan akan menaiki wahana terakhir yang berupa bernama 'Ferry-Wheel', yaitu sebuah kincir angin dengan ketinggian lebih dari enam ratus meter, membuat mereka dapat melihat pemandangan seluruh DisneySea dari atas sana, dilengkapi dengan ruangan-ruangan yang berisi maksimal empat orang di setiap bagiannya.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow memasuki bagian ruang mereka berdua. Tak lama setelah mereka berdua masuk, wahana itu mulai bergerak dengan kecepatan yang lambat. Grimmjow menikmati saat melihat pemandangan matahari tenggelam dari jendela wahana, sedangkan Ichigo masih terdiam berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

"Kau ini kenapa? Dari tadi kelihatan tak bersemangat." Ujar Grimmjow memulai percakapan. Ichigo hanya terdiam dan menunduk sedih. Pemuda biru muda itu menghela nafas dengan berat. "Apa ada kelakuanku yang membuatmu kesal?" lanjutnya dengan menatap Ichigo serius. Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu kontan menggeleng kuat, membuat Grimmjow makin bingung.

"Apakah kau menikmati kencan ini karena terpaksa, Grimmjow?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit bergetar mencoba menahan tangis. Sungguh memalukan jika Ichigo yang terkenal keras kepala dan pendiam di SMA Karakura kini menangis. Yah, tapi ini juga karena pesona seorang 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' yang membuatnya jadi bersikap apa adanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan nada kesal, membuat Ichigo semakin menundukan kepalanya. Pemuda biru muda itu sadar jika membuat Ichigo semakin takut dengan sikapnya yang suka meledak-ledak, Grimmjow menghela nafas untuk yang sekian kalinya dan menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang berusaha dibuat selembut mungkin. "Aku melakukan ini tidak dengan terpaksa." Ucap Grimmjow pada akhirnya.

"Benar 'kah?" Tanya Ichigo dengan nada lemah dan suara lirih. Grimmjow meresponnya dengan mengangguk. "Aku igin kau juga menikmati kencan ini." Lajutnya lagi dengan mantap dan nada penuh tekad. Tanpa disangka-sangka Ichigo memindah posisi duduknya, dari berhadapan menjadi di seelah kekasihnya itu. tangannya di dekatkan dengan wajah Grimmjow, dan menatap dalam-dalm bola mata berwarna ocean blue yang membuatnya tergila-gila selama ini. Ichigo meniadakan jarak di atara mereka berdua dan menautkan kedua bibir itu kedalam ciuman yang begitu memabukkan.

Ichigo melumat bibir Grimmjow dengan sikap rakus dan posesif, dijilatnya bibir bawah Grimmjow berkali-kali membuat pemuda berambut biru muda itu mendesis senang. Grimmjow berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak lepas kendali dan membiarkan Ichigo memimpin pertunjukan. Ichigo menyusupkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Grimmjow. Lidah Ichigo kini asyik menjilati rongga-rongga setiap bagian mulut Grimmjow dan menghisap-hisap dengan penuh nafsu.

"Emhhh.. ennggghhh…" Ichigo mengerang nikmat saat lidah Grimmjow kini berpartisipasi dengan mengajak kedua lidah itu bergulat. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciuman di antara keduanya, hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas sejenak. Melihat Ichigo yang sudah kembali stabil, Grimmjow menjulurkan lidahnya keluar membuat undangan pada lidah Ichigo untuk kembali memulai permainan. Ichigo yang mengerti maksud dari sikap kekasihnya itu hanya menurut dan kembali menyatukan kedua bibir yang sedang dalam mabuk asmara.

"Ngh…. Ah… Grim-grimmjow…." Desah Ichigo saat tangan-tangan Grimmjow mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan meraba seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sedangkan bibir pemuda biru muda itu kini sedang sibuk menjilat belakang telinga Ichigo.

"Ichigo… kau benar-benar bisa membuatku kehilangan kendali…" ucap Grimmjow tepat di telinga Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu sendiri begitu tertawan pada pesona Grimmjow, hanya ada ada pemuda itu kini di dalam hatinya.

"aaahhh! Ahhahh… uuuhhh…" Ichigo kembali mendesah tertahan saat tangan kanan Grimmjow memuka lesreting celana jeans pemuda orange itu dan meremas milik Ichigo di bawah sana. Ichigo kembali dibuat mendesah nikmat saat tangan Grimmjow kini masuk kedalam celana jeansnya dan menggenggam kejantanannya secara langsung. Dimainkannya ujung kejantanan Ichigo dengan ibu jarinya dan dengan pijatan-pijatan menggoda pada setiap bagian batang kejantanan milik Ichigo.

"Ugghhh… ah! Ja-jangan emmmhh.. main-main… Grimm.. jow.. engghh.. le-lebih cep..paat…." ucap Ichigo di sela desah nikmatnya karena Grimmjow memijat-mijat kejantanannya dengan tempo yang lambat. Grimmjow yang sudah menyeringai penuh nafsu kini mendapatkan ide yang lebih baik lagi. Grimmjow mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di hadapan Ichigo. Diturukannya celana jeans dan boxer milik Ichigo hinnga sebatas lutut membuat kejantanan Ichigo yang sudah tegak dan berwarna kemerahan karena remasan-remasan dari Grimmjow itu muncul.

Grimmjow menyeringai senang seperti anak kecil yang melihat mainan yang diinginkannya. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung kejantanan Ichigo. Ichigo yang merasakan suatu sentuhan asing di kepala kejantanannya hanya bisa melenguh penuh nafsu.

"Ahaaaahhhh… ngghhh…. Unnnhhh…." Ichigo membuka matanya separuh, melihat apa yang kini dilakukan kekasihnya itu, dan terlihatlah pemandangan indah saat Grimmjow sedang memasukkan seluruh bagian kejantanan Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat, membuat Ichigo memejamkan mata karena merasa ujung kejantanannya kini menyentuh setiap bagian rongga mulut kekasihnya itu.

Tidak ingin tangannya menganggur, Grimmjow menyusupkan satu tangannya kedalam kaos Ichigo dan memilin-milin dengan kasar dan sesekali memelintir _nipple_ pemuda orange itu. beberapa menit kemudian badan Ichigo menegang, matanya terpejam, dan dirasakannnya sesuatu begitu memuncah berusaha keluar dari ujung kejantanannya.

"Uaaaggghhh, Grimmjoooww!" tangan Ichigo menggenggam lengan Grimmjow erat. Dilepaskannya apa yang ingin keluar sedari tadi. Membuat rongga mulut Grimmjow kini penuh dengan bukti kenikmatannya. Grimmjow menerima cairan putih pekat itu dengan senang hati, ditelannya separuh dan dilumatnya kembali bibir Ichigo, membagikan cairan kenikmatan itu kepada pemiliknya sendiri. Ichigo berjengit aneh saat merasakan cairan kenikmatannya di dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Puas menghabiskan cairan itu bersama, Grimmjow kini melepas kaos Ichigo dan mengikatkannya pada tangan pemuda orange itu. Ichigo yang pikirannya kini sudah begitu tertutup nafsu, tidak merespon apa-apa dan menurut saja. Grimmjow menjilat-jilat _nipple_ Ichigo, kemudian memasukkan titik _sensitive_ itu kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap penuh nafsu seperti bayi, tak lupa juga pemuda biru muda itu menggigit-gigit kecil agar tercipta tanda bahwa 'ini' adalah miliknya. Ichigo yang tidak bisa (dan tidak ingin) melawan hanya bisa membuka tutup mulutnya terengah-engah dengan saliva mengalir di sisi bibirnya yang sudah bengkak karena ciuman, matanya yang sayu terbuka sedikit untuk melihat semua kenangan indah ini.

Grimmjow yang sudah puas dengan meng-kiss mark seluruh tubuh Ichigo kini berhenti dan melihat keadaan Ichigo. Dilihatnya ichigo kini tangannya terikat oleh kaos, matanya setengah terpejam mungkin karena kelelahan, bibirnya yang bengkak dan berwarna kemerahan dengan saliva di ujung bibirnya, di bagian dada terutama nipplenya penuh dengan kiss mark, dan dilihatnya pula kejantanan Ichigo yang masih berdiri dengan cairan putih disekitar ujungnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Merasa puas dengan hasil kegiatannya, Grimmjow mulai menurunkan celana Jeans biru dongkernya hingga sebatas lutut, membuat kejantanannya yang besar dan keras itu terlihat. Ichigo membelalakan matanya, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika milik Grimmjow yang besar itu akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Grimmjow yang mengerti tatapan Ichigo itu tersenyum menenangkan.

Grimmjow melebarkan paha Ichigo, membuat sebuah lubang berwarna pink dan belum terjamah siapapun itu terlihat. Grimmjow memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus, membuat Ichigo berjengit menahan sakit di area bawah tubuhnya. Pemuda biru muda itu meliuk-liukkan jarinya di dalam sana berusaha mencari satu titik di dalam sana.

"Uwaaahhhh! Di-dissaaannaaa… Grimmjooow…" desah Ichigo lebih kuat, saat jari-jari kekasihnya itu menemukan titik terdalam di tubuhnya. Grimmjow menyeringai senang, dihujamkannya jarinya berkali-kali di titik itu, membuat Ichigo melenguh hebat setiap kali berhasil menyentuh bagian itu. Tidak ingin membuat Ichigo kehabisan tenaga sebelum acara puncak, pemuda berambut biru muda itu mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Ichigo, berusaha memasukkannya pelan pelan agar tidak membuat kekasihnya itu kesakitan. Sedangkan Ichigo yang tidak ingin membuat Grimmjow khawatir, hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya itu dengan menggigit bibir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Grimmjow berhasil memasukan seluruh batang kejantanannya di dalam lubang Ichigo yang begitu sempit dan hangat. Pemuda biru muda itu meatap Ichigo yang sudah mengangguk memberikan persetujuan. Digerakkan pinggulnya, membuat kejantanannya yang besar keluar hingga kepalanya saja, lalu di hujamkannya keras-keras ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"Uaaagggghhh! Aaaahhh! Aaahhh! Unnhhhhaahh..!" Ichigo meraung-raung keras saat kejantan Grimmjow yang begitu besar dan panjang menghujam _sweet spot_nya dengan begitu cepat dan berkali-kali tepat sasaran. Sepuluh menit sudah Grimmjow membenturkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang Ichigo. Sepertinya pemuda orange itu sudah kembali mengejang, matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terbuka.

"UWAAAAHHH! GRIMMMJJJOOOW!" Ichigo meneriakkan kuat-kuat nama Grimmjow, membuat pemuda itu senang karena mendengar namanya disebut di tengah puncak kesempurnaan cinta mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, Grimmjow mengeluarkan cairan bukti hasratnya di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh pemuda kekasihnya itu, dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan Ichigo.

"Maaf, kau pasti kesakitan." Ucap Grimmjow saat melihat tangan Ichigo yang memerah karena diikat dan melihat setitik darah keluar dari lubangnya.

Ichigo tersenyum tulus dan memegang wajah Grimmjow. "Tak apa. Karena, aku pun menikmatinya." Grimmjow ikut tersenyum tulus melihat reaksi Ichigo yang tak diduga-duga.

**DUAR! DUAR!**

Kembang api berwarna orange dan biru tua muncul di atas langit, menandakan akhir _event_ dari DisneySea, sekaligus bagaikan penutup yang sempurna bagi kencan Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Keduanya bergandengan erat seakan tak mau kehilangan antara yang satu dengan lainnya. Ya, karena mereka memang saling mencintai.

**~~FIN~~**

Uwaaaahhhh! Akhirnya selesai juga dengan oneshoot GrimmIchi buatan Hima! Aaah… lega, deh bisa selesai! Setelah harus begadang sampe jam tiga pagi! Fic ini hima buat karena ujian yang bikin hima menjadi bad mood akhir-akhir ini! Ugh! Kenapa, sih harus ada ujian ataupun ulangan? *kok, tanya readers?* (-_-")a

Yah, pokoknya hima senang karena akhirnya bisa membuat oneshoot setelah bikin multichap yang bejibun. Tapi, setelah ini hima bakal bikin multichap juga dengan pairing HichiIchi, hima juga pengen bikin oneshoot di fandom harry potter. Ah, semoga idenya cepet dateng…*sigh*

Oke, sampai jumpa pada karya hima berikutnya! Jaa~!(^^)/

Mind to give me review for my mistake in this fic?


End file.
